Upside Down
by piss-on-me-ally
Summary: A 13 year old girl comes into the lives of the A.R.C team and they turn her life upside down, fortunatly the outcome helps Jess and Becker realise how much they need each other.  yes this is based on me slighty-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: helloooo! Not sure about this story, I only really write Jecker… Oh well. By the way, this is what I sit and think about in global studies… I wish this was real.**

It was 10 o'clock at night and Jess was just about to go to sleep. It had been a really long day and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for a year. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, so she reluctantly opened it to see a young girl dripping wet staring up at her with big, tear filled, blue eyes. The girl expected to be questioned and then helped on her way, but instead she was being rushed inside, wrapped in a towel and sat on the sofa with a bowl of mint ice-cream. Then came the questions.

"My name's Jess, what's your name and why are you here." Jess said calmingly.

"I ran away from home, I was hoping to find my uncle. Someone said that you knew him and that you could help me and… and…" The girl almost started crying again but Jess quickly said something that stopped her.

"You ran away from home?"

"Well kind of…" she started, looking at the floor "It's not really home, I… I… I ran away from an orphanage. I still write to him loads and we keep in touch other ways too, but he doesn't know about me being set to the orphanage yet, ever though it was years ago… he was in Afghanistan at the time."

"Oh so your uncle is probably one of the soldiers at where I work" Jess said and the girl nodded. Jess was thinking about starting now, but it was half past 10 already. Jess thought that since Abby and Connor don't live there any more the girl could stay with her the night and she could take her into work tomorrow. "I'll go set up a spare room, yeah, and you can stay here for the night, we will find your uncle tomorrow."

Jess set up the room and showed the girl the way. Before she walked through the door she turned round and said "My name's Kira by the way. Kira Becker." With that she turned and walked into the room leaving a very stunned Jess behind her.

**Next chapter will be longer I promise and it will have Becker in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Hello again! …not sure what to say so… enjoy!**

Jess had barely been able to sleep that night, she was so excited. When she did wake up at quarter to 8 she made sure to get her and Kira dressed and ready as quickly as possible.

When they got to the A.R.C they had questions thrown at them from all directions, but Jess had just kept her mind focused and continued dragging Kira through the A.R.C. Kira had told Jess that she knew all about the A.R.C and what happened there. Jess smiled at the fact that ever though Becker wasn't aloud to tell anyone about his work; he couldn't keep secrets from his 13 year old niece.

When Becker had seen Kira, he had just didn't know what to do with himself. It apparently it wasn't his choice, for as soon as Kira spotted him, he was thrown into a bone crushing hug.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since you were 9" Becker said looking her up and down. She was about average height for her age. She had long, golden, curly hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a bright red dress that looked like it had come out of Jess' wardrobe, along with black leggings and black boots. Becker was pulled into another hug and this time, had enough time to hug her back. He tried to pull away, but she had surprising strength for someone who probably weighed about 6 stone!

"Sorry, I'll let go now" Kira said grinning.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A KID DOING HERE!" Lester's voice boomed. Kira's face fell, she gave Becker a playful punch on the arm before returning to Jess' side. Becker rubbed the spot where she had punched him._ She had to choose boxing as a sport, didn't she?_ He thought to himself, smiling.

It had taken a lot of explaining and convincing, but a week later and Kira had basically become part of the team. Nothing on the front line, but it really helped Jess having an extra pair of eyes on the CCTV footage. Jess knew that this day had to come soon, they may work for the government, but the still had to stick to the laws.

"Kira listen, please don't be scared, but by law you have to go to school" Becker had told her. She took it rather well, she had had to go to school before so it was just like normal only this time things would be slightly different.

For safety Lester had aloud her to take and EMD to school, but told her that if she shot anything other than a creature, then he would shoot her. She had also been aloud to take a black box and an earpiece so she could talk to the team. Kira had to hold back the laughter at the fact that Lester hadn't thought that she might use it in lessons and tests. She thought this time school could be fun.

But no. she was sat in her new school in a lesson called global studies and she was bored. It didn't help that she was grumpy, that got her in trouble. It wasn't her fault, the dracrorex, named princess by Matt, had to be sent back through an anomaly and Kira got upset because that was the first dinosaur she petted and according to Becker she was the first one to touch it while it was conscious.

"_But you said it was a herbivore!"_

"_Yeah but it's still going to defend its self" Becker had yelled._

"_Well it didn't attack me. Princess is my favourite!" Kira had said, continuing to pat the dracrorex on the head._

She defiantly missed it and was probably having a pretty the worst first month at school. The first week was fun as there had been an alert and she had listened to their frantic conversations, she thought it was a bit like listening to an audio book. She had met a girl called Zevia and had ended up telling her everything.

"_Come on Kira, please tell me." She had said._

"_I can't! It's a secret!" Kira had replied._

"_A secret! Ok, ok! I have an obsession with tic tacs, now spill!"_

Kira giggled at the memory. It All of a sudden she heard a scream. There was an anomaly. At her school. Kira cheered under her breath. A chance to use her earpiece and EMD, see her uncle and look extremely cool in front of the class, when she save their lives.

The door crashed open and a dracrorex stopped through.

"GET BACK EVERYONE! GET BACK!" the teacher, Mr Foster, yelled. The dracrorex screeched and the teacher coward behind the desk.

One of the boys was starting to get big headed and was now at the front of the class with a chair above his head. Kira got out her EMD and shot the chair, flinging it out of the boy's hand. He picked up another.

Then she noticed it. On the left side of the dracrorex was a large scar and on the right side of its face, some of the scales had peeled of. _Just like on princess when she got slammed into the wall of Lester's desk by Becker _Kira thought.

"STOP IT" Kira screamed standing between the boy and the dracrorex. She turned round and held a hand out; the dracrorex lowered its head so she could touch it. "Princess, it's you!"

Suddenly 3 more dracrorexs stormed in. Princess cowered behind the crowd of nervous teens as the other dinosaurs went into a frenzy. Kira picked up her earpiece to the sound of Jess' voice.

"_Kira, the anomaly's at your school, around 18 ft from where you are"_ Jess' voice crackled into her ear.

"Yeah, Jess, there's an incursion here. There are 4 dracrorexs in my class room!" Kira replied, sounding slightly happy.

"_Well… shoot them! What are you waiting for!" _Becker shouted.

Kira grinned and pulled her EMD from her bag. The rest of the class stood in disbelief as she took down the dracrorexs one by one.

Becker, Abby, Matt and Connor ran though the door and stopped dead at the pile of dinosaurs.

"Umm, well… just got the anomaly now then. You wanna help, Kira?" Becker asked.

"Love to. They can take it in turns to pet princess" Kira said making her way to the door. When she reached it she turned around to address the class "I love my fudging life!" she exclaimed, her EMD in one hand and a hand held anomaly detector in the other, making sure she looked as cool as humanly possible.

"Well, I ain't missin' this!" Zevia said plainly following Kira towards the anomaly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: Hello! Only small, because I needed to fill some gaps. Next chapter will be better. As you know; Kira is based on me. I have decided that Zevia is based on .Squirrel and Riley is based on Nattkitten14. ENJOY!**

Kira was running though the school halls, with Zevia and the team following behind her. When the got there they were met with a surprise.

Standing in front of the anomaly, taking photos with her phone, was one of Kira's class mates. Her name was Riley. She had medium length, straight, blonde hair, pulled back in a pony tail. She was just a bit shorter than Kira and way, way shorter than Zevia. Zevia was taller than most people, she had very long, wavy, brown hair.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Becker shouted to her.

"Its ok, the anomaly's closing" Kira said, Becker gave her a puzzled look, "Look; it hasn't sucked her phone in, has it." As Kira said it the anomaly snapped shut.

"What are we gonna do with the dinosaurs" Zevia asked.

"We have a place to take them" Matt replied.

"Oh yeah, the A.R.C" Zevia said remember in what Kira had said.

"Yeah the A.R.C… wait, how do you…" Becker said, tilting his head to glare at Kira.

"What's the A.R.C" Riley said finally.

"I'll tell you later when you come round for pizza" Kira said. Becker was shocked at this! "What? Jess said I could invite two friends round every Friday, like she did when she was a kid."

"_Fine with me. Do you want to come to Becker?" _ Jess' voice came through the earpieces.

"Uhh, I might as well" Becker said at last. "Go on girls back to class."

"But…" Riley exclaimed.

"But…" Zevia exclaimed.

"But… We should evacuate the place in case of further incursion." Kira said, mimicking Lester.

"It's ok I will take them back" Abby said grabbing her car keys from Connor. "Girly talk?" all of the girls nodded at once. "Jess you can talk to"

"_Yeah sounds like fun"_

Back in the car, the conversation had moved to boys.

"Abby's dating Connor, none of us have boyfriends… now to Jess and Becker, that's way more fun." Kira said first.

"_There's nothing going on between us" _Jess squeaked, in a higher pitch than intended.

"Really Jess? Because it doesn't seem like nothing" Abby teased.

"_Yeah ok, head over heels in love with him, now on to Connor and Abby."_

"Ooooh, Jess you wouldn't want Becker hearing that!" Riley teased, finally catching onto the conversation.

"_Hearing what?"_ Becker's voice came through the earpieces.

"_Oh my god. BECKER DID YOU HEAR ALL OF THAT!" Jess half screamed into the team's ears._

"_Hear all of what? I only just switch on! Come on, guys, no fair!" Becker complained._

The girls in the back of the car were sent into fits of laugher; at the sound of Jess and Becker conversation. They knew they were flirting; to the young girls, it's obvious.

They got back to Jess' flat. They heard shouting, but remembered that Jess was the only one home. They walked into the flat and straight into someone Kira really didn't want to see.

They may work for the government, but they still had to stick to the laws. She may be living with a relative, but Kira had defiantly run away.

"There you are. You are coming with me!" The woman snapped.

"But I'm…" Kira looked passed the woman and at Jess, who had tears running down the side of her face. "Damn! I left my EMD in the car" she said calmly "Guess I'll just have to leg it."

With that Kira sprinted off down the stairs. The woman tried to catch up, but she was dressed very formally; in heels. Kira was caught on the third flight of stairs by Becker.

"Where are you going?" Becker asked. Kira tried to reply, but found herself being dragged up the stair by Becker.

"Thank you, sir" the woman said making a grab for Kira, when Riley said;

"So that's your uncle! Ahh, see Kira, you're lucky he remembered his EMD!" The woman stared at Becker's hand, the EMD clutch tightly in it. The woman opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, before muttering her good byes and scurrying off; scared of Becker.

Everyone stood there with their mouths open for a minute, in shock.

"Wow, Kira, your uncle is well fit" Zevia said breaking the silence. Everybody turned to face her for a minute. You tell from the faces of Riley and Jess, that they were thinking the same thing, only they hid it better than Zevia just did.

"Silence." Abby muttered.

"Awkward." Becker sighed, before laughing and entering the apartment.

Soon they were settled down, eating pizza. They had had the awful conversation about Kira being adopted and being in an orphanage and were now explaining to Riley about the A.R.C. Lester would have to deal with the fact that they knew. In a way Lester was lucky that Kira was in a friendship group of trustworthy people, or, know some kids in the school, the news would be all over facebook.


End file.
